Hard sex
by Forsak
Summary: bueno, Allison aún conserva esa pinta de chica pura y virginal que se ruboriza cuando ve un pene y lee cursiladas como Danielle Steels, y Chase no puede negar con que ese pelo da el pego por Sir Lancelot o alguna mariconada parecida...


Bueno, aquí traigo un House fic, especialmente dedicado y regalado a _Earwen_Neruda_ por **Navidad** (sí, el dos de diciembre, algún problema?) y un poco por su **Cumpleaños** con todo el cariño del mundo de fangirl a fangirl.

I hope you like it, Honey.

**_Summary: _**_Venga ya, incluso Chase y Cameron discuten. ¿Por qué, porque se les ha acabado el champú de camomila? Regalo de Navidad para Earwen_neruda._

**_Pairing:_** Chase/Cameron

**_Advertencias:_** lime, o lemmon... o algo así. Ah, y palabras feas y malsonantes. Quedáis avisados.

* * *

_**Hard Sex.**_

_(o cómo Chase se convirtió en caballero andante)_

La suya no es una historia épica. Carece de la emoción de los cuentos y las leyendas, de los amores de película. No pueden decir que se amaron desde el primer momento, ni que hubo flechazo, ni palabras bonitas, ni que él le prometió el cielo y ella vio en sus ojos reflejada la luna. Ni siquiera podrán decir que la primera vez que ella gimió debajo de él fue por un acto de amor pasional y desbocado sino que fue, más bien, el acto reflejo de una pasión loca y desenfrenada, de la idea de que el tiempo se acaba y de qué sólo nos podemos acostar con nuestro compañero de trabajo una vez.

A veces funciona el _Carpe Diem_.

Todo esto, a House, le hace gracia. En su cabeza drogada e hiperactiva, (llena de Cuddys en tanga, de chicas que se mueren cuando van en autobús, insultos a los pacientes y un montón de tecnicismos médicos que hacen del genial doctor House un tío digamos que peculiar) no entra la idea de que Cameron – la dulce y buena de Cameron, la corazón blando de Cameron, la gran médico que ahora es – no eligiese una historia de amor de caballeros y princesas y un castillo y un dragón. Aunque en el fondo, sí que lo es. Ya sabeis que, bueno, Allison aún conserva esa pinta de chica pura y virginal que se ruboriza cuando ve un pene y lee cursiladas como Danielle Steels mientras llora con el Guardaspaldas, y Chase no puede negar con que ese pelo da el pego por Sir Lancelot o alguna mariconada mitológica y legendaria parecida.

Qué tío más cachondo es House, tiene unas ocurrencias…

Sin embargo no se acostumbrada a verlos. A echar un vistazo de vez en cuando a la terraza en donde almuerzan juntos esos dos y encontrarlos tan felices, acaramelados, sonrientes, como si fueran humanos. Gregory House tiene la sensación de que esos dos follan como unos condenados.

No le falta razón.

Y no es que sean unos jodidos adictos al sexo. Ni que a Cameron le encante dejar todo el pecho de Chase marcado con mordiscos y lametones, ni que Chase disfrute metiendo dedos por donde sabe que gime mientras la besa desesperado. No es lo placentero que es hacerlo como dos posesos en el salón, y en el baño, y en la cocina, y aquel día, oh sí, aquel día en el quirófano 5 en el que Allison creyó que se desarmaba. Tampoco tiene que ver con que en el fondo Robert quiera que un día Allison le espere desnuda en la cama y le diga en su versión más obscena que por favor, le haga un hijo ahí mismo, porque en el fondo Chase siempre ha tenido ganas de ser papá.

Lo que más le gusta a ese par de gilipollas enamorados, tal y como les bautizó House en un día que no se sentía especialmente inspirado para despotricar, es el momento de después. Cuando respiran entrecortados, sudorosos y ella se abraza a él como si le fuera la vida mientras siente todo el olor a sexo que desprende su chica. Y justo entonces el mundo va bien, no hay nada roto, ni novios que se han muerte, ni madres alcohólicas, ni jefes bastardos, ni historias deshechas. En se momento Chase y Cameron son algo así como una unidad, algo así como seguridad y firmeza.

- He estado bien, ¿verdad?

En eso momento ella no sabe muy bien qué contestar así que apoya la cabeza y suspira.

- Sí, si que se está bien.

Por supuesto no es sólo eso lo que cuenta en la relación. Hay muchísimas más cosas, como los chistes malos que hace Chase y las comidas ricas de Cameron, o los días en que alguien muere en la mesa de quirófano y las horas extras en urgencias pasan factura y ellos se quedan dormidos juntos, en el sofá y se consuelan mutuamente. Son cosas que les hacen sentirse más grandes y más fuertes. Son cosas que gente como Foreman o House no pueden comprender y eso les llena de absurdo orgullo.

Aunque lo suyo sea casi una cuestión de fe.

La primera vez que aparecieron juntos por el hospital, agarraditos de la mano, dándose besos furtivos, medio personal se quedó boquiabierto. No sólo porque habían vuelto, sino porque habían vuelto _**junto**_s. Es una matización pequeña, pero totalmente sorprendente. Cuddy cree que si están juntos – o arrejuntados, o liados, o lo que mierdas sea – es gracias a esa teoría de que los opuesto se atraen y de que la dulce Allison Cameron tenía que liarse con un malvado áspid como es Robert Chase por una ley cósmica no escrita que también determina que ella en el fondo, se muera por liares con House. Pero eso no lo dirá nunca.

- Me ponen de los nervioso esos dos.

- Exactamente qué te pone de los nervios, que sean felices como tú nunca lo serás, que se quieran como tú no sabes querer o…

Wilson se calla cuando House le mira de mala manera porque… buen, porque House siempre le mira de mal manera y eso a veces resulta peligroso.

- Me pone de los nervios esos pelos rubios que se han puesto los dos. ¡Míralos, parecen la Stacy Malibu! No me digas que es una moda y tú también te la vas a poner… o peor aún, ¡Cuddy!

Tras al taza de café, Wilson sonríe y hace una pausa dramática antes de lanzar su dardo y salir por piernas.

- Sería mucho más traumático si te lo pusieras tú. Aunque haría juego con tu moto.

Mientras se aleja por el pasillo dirección la sala de descanso oye la voz de House, gritado desde el vestíbulo algo así como que no se lo tiñe porque sino se confundiría con mamá Wilson. Entra riéndose en la habitación y se encuentra a Chase y a Cameron acalorados, lanzando chispas por los ojos, y con ganas de asesinarse el uno al otro. 4 divorcios a sus espaldas le dicen que se aleje y eche a correr pero – y se pregunta porqué siempre hay un pero – House viene tras de él y no va a ser fácil darle esquinazo.

Hay que joderse.

- Qué le pasa a los tortolitos, ¿se les ha acabado el champú de camomila?

- Por la cara de Cameron yo diría que… Chase no quiere ir a pasar las navidades con la familia de ella… ¿me equivoco?

- ¡Su padre me odia!

- ¡Y yo le quiero, Robert, por Dios!

Wilson no dice nada, porque es experto en estos temas. Las discusiones acerca de con quién pasar las fiestas siempre traen consecuencias. Siempre. Si un matrimonio sobrevive a su primera discusión de Navidad le da cuatro años de vida. Cinco incluso. Si sobrevive a la siguiente pasaran juntos el resto de su vida. Pura ciencia de relaciones. Para arreglarlo, piensa Wilson, lo mejor será dejarles solos con una caja de condones sobre la mesa y en un par de horas tendrán diseñado un plan para irse a Tombuctú a celebrar las fiestas a su manera. Le parece una idea estupenda, así que está apunto de decírselo a House cuando la tragedia ocurre.

- ¿Puedo ir yo?

Si la salida no hubiese estado obstruída por la figura de Foreman que se asomaba a ver qué mierda pasaba – aunque la verdad es que aburría una barbaridad -, Wilson, en su infinita sabiduría, hubiese echado a correr. Muy deprisa. Porque Chase, aunque con pinta de niña, rebosa testosterona de macho alfa. Y eso no suele ser bueno.

El puñetazo de Chase es rápido y preciso. Le da a House en toda la mandíbula y hace que pierda el equilibrio y caiga justo sobre ña máquina de café de trescientos dólares. Esa que compró House con los presupuestos uniformes de enfermeras. Es algo primitivo lo de dar guantazos a un contrincante sexual. Una reacción bastante estúpida, salvaje y gratuitamente violenta. Pero joder, es que no ha podido evitarlo, ¿qué hacía ese gilipollas insinuándose a su chica? No es que le importara, porque bueno, ella sabía que no había nadie como él, en ningún sentido. ¡Pero es que ya le valía! No sólo le había destrozado el corazón sino que ahora quería romper su relación, ¡eso sí que no! ¡él era el único con derecho a ser humillado públicamente por el señor Cameron!

La escena es obersvada por todos con incredulidad. Wilson y Foreman pocas veces han estado tan divertidos, Allison tiene la furia pintada en los ojos, House alucina – demasiadas vicodinas, piensa- y Chase… en fin, sabe que no ha hecho lo correcto pero hay pocos momentos en que un chico puede hacerse el héroe frente a su chica y éste, con el malvado Gregory House amenazando su noviazgo, era uno de esos momentos.

- ¡Robert! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Y este, otro de los momentos que hacen que la chica termine perdiendo la cabeza y la ropa interior por el chico en cuestión gracias a una frase lapidaria y contundente.

- Por ti.

- Santo Dios, ¿por qué veis películas de Disney en vez de porno?

Sin embargo esta vez Allison le ignora. No se le ha pasado el cabreo. Pero es que... mirad a Chase que guapo está ahí, luchando por ella como un machista estúpido que no la cree capaz de portegerse... pero Dios, el puñetazo ha sido el puñetazo y casi quiere agradecer a Chase que le haya pegado él por todos los puñetazos que su decoro y su saber estar no le han dejado dar. Así que sin más preámbulos, y manteniéno una discusión con su libido y su decencia, deja a un lado su pinta de Virgen María y se lanza a los labios de su.. de su... de su Chase. Ya se encargará después de dejar de hablarle por su muestra de macho dmiinante. Ahora lo que importa.._ es lo que importa._

Por supuesto no es algo agradable de ver, así que un oncólogo y un neurólogo tiran de un nefrólogo vicioso y le sacan a rastras de lo que ellos denominarán a partir de entonces como la sala de la pasión. Y no, los nombres no son su fuerte.

- ¿No deberíamos dejarles una caja de condones?

- House…

- No, en serio. Es por el bien de la humanidad. Imaginaos lo que saldría de ahí: Winnie de Pooh con melena rubia.

- Cállate, House, por Dios, cállate.

* * *

**_¿Reviews? :)_**


End file.
